


Cold Comfort

by Lancre_witch



Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Kiya walks through Whitechapel and dwells upon the cruelty of the world.





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written during my November Drabble challenge on tumblr, this one never got posted on here. Half a year later, it's still one of my favourites.

Kiya shivered and covered her bare arms against the unfamiliar autumn chill. She felt unseen eyes watching her and shuddered again, but not from cold.  
She wished she hadn't been too proud to accept the madam’s offer of a dress. Nothing she had was really hers anyway. The jewelled dagger and the bandages which hid it were both courtesy of her ‘husband’, and were cold comfort for all that he had taken from her.  
Now another man was stealing women’s lives, but this time Kiya would not stand idle. She grasped the dagger’s hilt and walked onwards through the mist.


End file.
